Double Fault
by Shin Chim Hye
Summary: If you feel that I'm falling for someone new, it's not because I love her, it's because you weren't there to catch my fall.


**Disclaimer: **Don't sue me for something I didn't claim as mine.

* * *

**Double Fault**

**By: Snotty Chim-Chim**

* * *

Momoshiro Takeshi stood outside the Echizens' household waiting for his favorite freshman. When Echizen Ryoma stepped out of his house, Momo's heart skipped a bit. There goes his center of affection. But their morning routine wouldn't be broken by anything – even emotions.

"Hurry up, Echizen or we'll be late!" Momo teased his kouhai.

"Mada mada da ne, Momo-senpai."

And their fateful day started as Ryoma stepped on the back of Momo's bike.

* * *

"That was one hell of a practice! I'm aching all over!" Momo complained loudly to Ryoma as they made their way to their favorite burger joint.

"Hai, it is." Ryoma agreed.

"See! Even the almighty Echizen agrees with me!"

"Mada –"

"Mada da ne, I know Echizen."

"Che."

* * *

"I'm full already!"

"It looks like you've eaten an elephant, Momo-senpai." Ryoma pointed a finger at Momo's stomach.

"Look who's talking!" Momo prodded Ryoma's stomach in retaliation.

"Che."

"Come on, Echizen! Since I'm a good senpai, I'll walk you home!"

"Since when are you good?" Ryoma commented.

"Hey! I'm always good!" Momo replied indignantly.

* * *

As they were already walking on Ryoma's street, Momo suddenly spoke.

"Ryoma, I have something to tell you."

"What?" Ryoma decided to ignore the sudden use of his given name.

"I – I think…"

"What is it?" Ryoma turned to look inquiringly at Momo.

"I love you, Ryoma. I really do." Momo's eyes speak volumes.

Least to say, Ryoma was dumbfounded. How could his senpai love him? They're both boys, right? He couldn't simply say he love him back… even though he certainly knew that his affections towards his senpai is more than that of a best friend.

He wasn't able to voice this though since Momo already took Ryoma's silence as a sign of rejection.

"Oh look at the time! It's getting late! Come on, Echizen!" Momo said in his painfully cheerful voice.

Ryoma couldn't do anything else but to follow his senpai's already retreating back.

* * *

"Saa, so that's what happened." Fuji said.

"Hai." Momo replied dejectedly.

Kikumaru Eiji and Fuji Syuusuke got curious when Momo started avoiding Ryoma like plague. Of course, as their senpais, it is their job to know what happen.

"Well, look at the bright side, Momo! At least you could date An-chan now, nya!" Eiji tried to cheer his broken-hearted kouhai.

"Yea…" Momo trailed off.

It is known to the regulars that Momoshiro Takeshi and Tachibana An are rather close to each other.

Fuji shot Eiji a piercing glance.

"Echizen might have rejected you," Fuji started.

At this, Momo visibly flinched.

"But if I were you, I'd keep on waiting." Fuji continued.

"He's worth it, after all." He added as an afterthought, looking at the other side of the court.

On the other side of the court, Ryoma is talking to Tezuka and Oishi.

"Buchou, I want to participate in the US Open." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

"But didn't you just turn the invitation down two days ago?" Oishi inquired.

"I changed my mind." Came Ryoma's curt reply.

"If that's what you want." Tezuka said, dismissing their conversation.

"But Tezuka –"

"If that's what Echizen wants, we can do nothing to prevent him."

"Of course we can do something!" Oishi continued to argue.

In reply, Tezuka only heads to the clubroom.

Ryoma bowed his head.

"I'm sorry everyone. Looks like I won't be there for the Nationals." He muttered a silent apology.

* * *

"Why are you suddenly going, nya!"

"Because I want to participate in the US Open, Eiji-senpai." Ryoma answered.

"More than your desire to stay behind and participate with us on the Nationals?" Fuji asked.

"There is ninety percent chance that Echizen won't change his decision."

"Hai."

"Are you sure there's no other reason?"

Ryoma's eyes wandered briefly at Momoshiro before answering.

"Hai."

"Saa. Good luck then."

* * *

"Regulars, assemble!"

"I just received a call from Ryoma's dad saying that Ryoma would be back from the US Open today. And I want you all to be at the airport at exactly six pm."

"Ochibi's coming back, nya!"

"There is a seventy-nine percent chance that his height didn't change a bit."

"Saa, we'll see. He's only been gone for one and a half month, after all." Fuji glanced at Momo.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma sighed as he saw his waiting senpais. His oyaji probably told his coach about his arrival.

"Baka oyaji." He muttered under his breath as he made his way towards his senpai-tachi.

"There's Ochibi, nya!"

Ryoma braces himself for his senpai's over-enthusiastic glomp.

"We missed you, nya!" Eiji said while hugging his kouhai.

"Welcome back, Echizen." Tezuka nodded his head.

"Are you tired, Echizen? Do you want to go home?" Oishi starts his rambling about how someone should rest if he's exhausted.

"Fuuusshhhuuu."

"There is a sixty-five percent chance that Echizen would like to eat first before going home." Inui pushes his glasses upwards.

"Are you hungry, Echizen? I can make a special sushi for you!"

"And I can give you some of my wasabi. What do you think?" Fuji offered.

"Iie, arigatou Fuji-senpai." Ryoma tugs his cap down to hide his horror-struck face.

"You haven't changed a bit, nya!"

"Is it alright with you if we stop by Taka's place first?"

"Hai."

* * *

"Momo, why are you so quiet and formal around Echizen? Aren't you best friends?" Oishi suddenly asked.

"It's nothing, Oishi-senpai." Momo shrugged.

"Maybe he's thinking about An-chan, nya! They're supposed to have a date today!" Eiji blabbered on.

"Is that so?" Fuji inquired.

Everyone's head turned to Momo.

"Hai. But I already cancelled it. Don't worry." Momo smiled nervously.

Fuji's blue eyes suddenly revealed themselves as the rest of the regulars resumed eating.

"Are you going to tell him the reason why you're suddenly dating An-san?" Fuji's voice suddenly turned dangerously low.

"Hai, Fuji-senpai." Momo answered nervously.

"Saa." With that, Fuji went back to eating his sushi.

* * *

When they were full and satiated, Tezuka told them to go home since it's getting late.

"Remember everyone, we have practice tomorrow."

"Yes, buchou."

"Momo, maybe you should walk Echizen home. It's getting late, after all." Fuji suggested.

"That's brilliant! You two could catch up, too!" Oishi added.

"Hai." Momo answered.

* * *

When Momo and Ryoma reached the park, Ryoma stopped walking.

"Hurry up, Echizen! It's going to rain." Momo looked back at Ryoma.

"Momo-senpai, how are you and An-san?" Ryoma asked suddenly.

Momo considered Echizen for a moment before replying.

"Oh, we're getting along just fine. A few dates here and there."

"Since when are you two dating?" Ryoma looked at the swing being blown by the wind.

"A month ago. Come on, the rain's starting to fall."

A sudden change of topic, but Ryoma wouldn't allow it.

"Why?" Ryoma's voice broke but the continuous drops of rain prevent Momo from hearing it. Why did Momo decided to start dating Tachibana's sister when it has only been half a month since Momo's confession of love to him?

"Echizen, if you feel that I'm falling for someone new, it's not because I love her, it's because you weren't there to catch my fall." Momo answered seriously.

They're now both soaked.

Ryoma might not have noticed it but teardrops suddenly made their way to his face.

"Momo-senpai, when you thought I wasn't there to catch you, it's because you never gave me the chance. You haven't reached the bottom, yet you already grabbed a branch."

With that said, Ryoma leaves a dumbstruck Momo behind.

* * *

"…_But if I were you, Momo, I'd keep on waiting. He's worth it, after all." _

Momo keeps on hearing Fuji's advice on his head like a mantra.

And the sky continues to cry along with their aching hearts.

* * *

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, that's a dramatic ending. That's what happens when I suddenly end up thinking of a plot in the middle of the night. sigh

Just to inform you, I just made up their conversation about the US Open and so, you don't need to comment on how it is not the real thing. This is what fan fiction is all about, after all.

I apologize for some grammatical errors or such.

This story is dedicated to **russet-fangs**. She probably won't like this, though, since Momo and Ryoma never got together in the end. But that's what life's all about. We need to accept the fact that all of us won't experience the same happy endings as the ones commonly seen in fairytales.

Okay, I'm rambling already.

Ja ne! 'Till next time!

Leave me a review/comment, will you?

Thanks!


End file.
